The Fool in the Kingdom of the Emperor
by Noelle Strife
Summary: Emperor Social Link Attempted Lover's Route. She first came to the council room and it wasn't just a matter of high school crushes. HidetoshixFemale Protagonist/Minako.
1. Rank 1

**_Summary: Emperor Social Link (Attempted Lover's Route) she first came to the council room and it wasn't just a matter of high school crushes. HidetoshixFemale Protagonist/Minako_**

**_It's okay, "Glad To Be With" won't be canceled, just a little side track coz this has been bothering me. Hope you guys like this :)_**

**_~Noelle Strife_**

* * *

The Fool in the Kingdom of the Emperor

By: Noelle Strife

Chapter One: Rank One

"Everyone, this is Minako Arisato. She will be joining us this school year." The red head gestured at the brunette girl beside her, who waved and smiled cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you. I'll do my best!" She added and the silver haired boy in front nodded formally.

"Minako-kun, huh... I'm Hidetoshi Odagiri. I supervise the disciplinary committee." Hidetoshi said as they shook hands. His hand lingered on hers for a moment as he gave her a small smile. Minako smiled at him in return, and then he turned his head away as a small blush escaped to his face.

Hidetoshi could barely hear what Mitsuru explained to her as he gazed at the new girl. He heard of rumors, yes, and what a dark past she has. Orphaned at a young age, bullied from another school, yet she excelled quite brilliantly as the Top 1. He would like to get to know her some more.

"You must be pretty talented if the president handpicked you..." He unknowingly sized her. Mitsuru raised a brow and the treasurer beside him gave him a knowing look. Nevertheless, the girl, Minako, just smiled warmly.

"It's nothing...but I will do my best from now on." She said modestly while Hidetoshi flinched as an unfamiliar blush began to spread at his face. _Finally, _he thought to himself as his smirked at her with his stern face. _Someone with standards..._

~0~0~

After the meeting, when everyone except Minako, went back home, Hidetoshi mustered up the courage to talk to her. "Minako-kun." He called out; the sound of her name still left a taste on his lips. The brunette turned to look at him and tilted her head. "Yes. Do you need something, Hidetoshi-kun?" She asked in a somewhat questioning manner. The disciplinary commissioner had to smile at that. _This girl promises many qualities._

"C-can I... w-walk you home?" He said, ignoring the pink tinge at his face. Minako widened her eyes at that, but she soon smiled and nodded.

~0~0~

Outside Iwatodai Dorm

Hidetoshi likes the way how he can be so carefree around her presence.

They stopped on the way to the dorm to go buy some Takoyaki. It was still warm yet they still ate it, Minako was laughing at how Hidetoshi seemed to steam up when he ate a blazing hot piece, and the boy meanwhile, is teasing her that she'll get fat if she ate too much of it. It was fun. He didn't have to mask his face or to feign that it was boring and uncanny. Being around this girl made him laugh. Not a strained laugh, but a real, jovial laugh. He hadn't laughed this long for a long time...

"...Oh, we stopped." And so they did, in front of a tall brown building with a fancy, antique sign saying, "Iwatodai Dorms". Hidetoshi turned to look at her and inquired, "You stay here? Well, it does seem natural for someone like you..." He muttered that last sentence yet Minako didn't quite catch it.

"Sorry..?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just said that it's natural that a student resides in the dorms anyway." Hidetoshi felt the curves of his lips twitch to a smile as she giggled silently. "Thanks. Sometimes, I have to take part time jobs at the Cafe, or at the Movie Theater, so that I'll be able to buy my stuff and food and the you-know-what's." The disciplinary commissioner raised a brow at that. He never knew living alone seems so tough. Although there is one question that nagged him.

"What's the you-know-what's..?" At this, Minako grinned at him devilishly.

"Well I can't tell that now, can't I?" She teased as she took another bite of her Takoyaki. Hidetoshi grinned as well. This girl, she is quite interesting...

"Well, see you tomorrow, Hidetoshi-kun! And thanks for walking me back home!" Minako ran up to the steps and waved at the disciplinary commissioner, who nodded at her quietly. As soon as the door closed, Hidetoshi then began to trek back to his own house. His mother was surprised to see that, in the first time in two years, her own son came back with a serene smile in his face.

* * *

**After Shinjiro and Akihiko and Theo, I love Hidetoshi-kun as well. Shame that they didn't make it a lover route, but that's okay coz I'll be the first XD**

**~Noelle Strife**


	2. Rank 2

**Emperor Social Link (Attempted Lover's Route) Rank 2.**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 and P3P is belongs to ATLUS.**

**Please, enjoy the story.**

**~Noelle Strife**

* * *

Chapter Two

You do know that there are certain days when you just want to lash your anger on someone?

Well, this is one of those days that Hidetoshi Odagiri would want to rip the report paper in his hands as he read it.

It's about some students who wanted to 'abolish' the school uniform and go all civil like and public school like. The president entrusted this matter to him because him being the supervisor of the discipline committee. Hidetoshi snarled under his breath as he read it again and again. _Oh, great... _He thought darkly. _More rebels infesting this school like the plague... _He wanted to rip it tear by tear and go 'abolish' those students. Hidetoshi grumbled, and yet he found himself alone in the council room with, yet again, Minako Arisato. He pondered to himself for awhile. Before doing said anger lashing on those students, maybe he could ask the brunette's opinion first. He does trust her.

When Chihiro bowed at him to make her leave, Hidetoshi was already in front of Minako, who is collecting her books. He nodded curtly at the treasurer, and then turned his attention to the girl. "Minako-kun." He said to her. Minako, who noticed the cold tone in his voice, looked up to inquire the 'what's wrong' question.

"Yes, Hidetoshi-kun?" Well, at least she asked a question. Hidetoshi would want to smile at that, but his intentions are different.

"Some students wanted to abolish the school uniform. I, I wanted your opinion of that." He started steadily as the girl pondered about it. Yet, she began to do that knowing smile of hers.

"Really, a waste of time." She said seriously but she is smiling warmly. Hidetoshi found himself smirk as he slicked back his hair. "I agree. Doing so would really be a waste of time." He began; his gaze began to waver to the window near them. "There are rules here, and we must follow them. Because if there's no rules, there'll be no order. Thank you, Minako-san." He faced her again with a smile. Minako nodded and continued to collect her heavy books. _Homework, probably... _Hidetoshi thought as he stared at the thick volumes recently borrowed for research from the library.

The sun began to set and the school was bathed in quite an extraordinary shade of orange and red. There are two figures coming out of the school, a boy, carrying the heaviest book, and a girl, who is laughing and talking with him. They seem to be good friends, the old couple thought as they passed by the bookstore. The girl, whom he had met already, waved at him and the boy just nodded. Ah, the old man sat on of his rocking chair, couples these days...

~0~0~

"You knew him?" Hidetoshi asked her as they walked all the way from school to the girl's dorm. Minako nodded cheerfully. "Yes, he and his wife are very nice and very kind. Their stories are interesting..." Then she stayed quiet for the mere five minutes and continued their walk. The disciplinary commissioner finds this very unsettling, for he only knew of her happy nature.

"Is... something wrong..?" He asked her uncertainly when she just shook her head. "They remind me so much about my grandparents back at the city. They were the ones who helped me get to Gekkoukan... I miss them as I miss my parents..." Her voice trailed off as a sad look began to etch through her face. Hidetoshi seemed alarmed, yet a wave of pity engulfed him. _So, she lives a life like this..?_

They stopped at Naganaki Shrine, and Hidetoshi urged the brunette to sit down (the book is already too heavy for his own good), thinking of some ways to console her. He never even experienced consoling girls about their past or something! Yet, he placed down the book and placed a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't crying (for god's sake he was glad about that) but she looked so sad unlike her true, cheerful self.

So the boy did what he always does to his mother.

He took out a picture of his family and gave it to Minako, who looked at it questioningly. It was an old photograph of sepia, lately furnished photo shop finish. She instantly recognized Hidetoshi, who was standing between his parents. His mother is beautiful, yet she could not make out what his father's face looked like. It looked like it had been gnashed by a knife or something.

"Families are different to a child." He started as he stared at it. "There are nice families, and there are cold families. I'm just glad you got into a nice one. And even if they are away from you," The wind began to pick up and Minako gazed at him. "They will always love you no matter what."

~0~0~

The old man took a walk around Iwatodai, and then found himself in the area of the Shrine. He walked at the steps, but he paused when his gaze fell on the couple earlier. He smiled then left the Shrine to themselves, seeing that the girl is sleeping on the boy's shoulder.

Hidetoshi can smell her perfume from his position, and it smells like sunflowers. His face is tinged with a cute shade of red already, yet his hand is on her shoulder, and the girl's head under his chin, slumbering peacefully. He thought about her past, and it strangely reflected his. His feelings for the new girl began to climb into a whole new level.

"…We shouldn't be like this…" He mumbled to himself. However, Minako began to stir quietly. "What is it?" She asked softly, her eyes still has some sleep in it and her voice still sleepy. Hidetoshi laughed under his breath and commented to himself how cute she looked.

"It's nothing, Minako-kun. Let's go?" He requested since the stars began to appear and the sun is nearly setting at the horizon. Minako smiled groggily yet the boy helped her get up to her feet. When they reached her dormitory, he handed Minako her book's and a slight wave. The brunette seemed to regain her strength and waved at him back energetically.

"Goodbye, Hidetoshi-kun! Thanks for helping me!" She shouted as he crossed the intersection. The discipline commissioner waved back at her again, smiling with a gentle smile.


	3. Rank 3

**Emperor Social Link (Attempted Lover's Route) Rank 3**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 and P3P belong to ATLUS**

**Enjoy the story**

**~Noelle Strife**

* * *

Chapter Three

Hidetoshi's face is beginning to feel tired of pulling a stern face.

In fact, all he wanted to do is to place his head on a desk and ride to slumber land. But no… He has to go through this first…

"Well, Odagiri. I'll leave this to you. For our own sakes." The teacher said strictly and then made his leave. He just gave a firm nod as his fellow student councillor began to pester him with questions. "What did he mean 'for our own sakes'?" The councillor was getting irritated as the disciplinary commissioner just brushed his hair with his hand.

"He just wants to create a better environment for the students, as well as ours." He said snootily while the student began to feel more irritated. He stomped his foot snappily and glowered at the Hidetoshi.

"What?!" He glared at him angrily. "You can't do that without the president's permission..!" He yelled when the council room's door slid open and Minako came in, holding her books and bag. Hidetoshi stared at her books and smiled secretly. _Ah, Trigonometry. To teach her will be just cake..._

"What happened?" The brunette asked Chihiro, the Treasurer. Chihiro looked solemn yet she answered Minako's question. "Somebody found a cigarette butt at the boy's bathroom..." She whispered to her yet the disciplinary commissioner can hear every word what she's saying. He turned to them with an unyielding face and said, "Look, either you'll take part of this investigation or not, it's up to you. If you do, great. If you don't, then my suspicion will be raised. We have a lot of BS around here, Minako-kun," He said to her smoothly, who nodded. "But I know you'll make the right decision..."

At that, he felt his face flush, but he didn't mind it and then he simply walked away. The student shouted at him then followed him outside to confront some more about this suspiciousness. The council room was left to only Minako and Chihiro, who said something about telling this to the president. Yet, Minako didn't mind her and she has a smile on her face. Noting that the meeting is over, she turned her heel and went outside of the room.

"D-do you need a-any help, Minako-kun..?" She heard a voice sounding from the other end of the hallway. She smiled when Hidetoshi walked up to her, an embarrassed look etched at his face. "Why, yes, Hidetoshi-kun. Some help is needed for my Trigonometry homework." She giggled as she pretended to act like Ms. Mayuhari. Hidetoshi laughed a small laugh as he helped carry her books and walked her to her dorm.

"Uh... Where we're gonna study..?" He asked her uncertainly as they crossed the intersection and walked nearer and nearer to the dorm. Minako looked at him with the same, smiling expression. "The dorm, of course! The Library is closed since someone threw a prank on the Librarian..." She continued the gossip to him until they are outside the doors. Hidetoshi, however, suddenly stopped when she pushed it open.

"Is something wrong, Hidetoshi-kun?" The brunette asked when Hidetoshi tried to look at the room behind her, feeling uneasy. "Is it really okay for me to enter..?" He asked when she giggled and mouthed a yes.

~0~0~

He still felt uneasy even if he is served with delicious strawberry shortcake.

He didn't know that Iori lived here, as well as the famous Yukari Takeba from the archery team. He was even more surprised and suspicious that the great heiress, president of the student council Mitsuru Kirijo stayed here, even the golden boxing champ, Akihiko Sanada. They were however, taken aback to find him there and the four of them couldn't stop staring at him (Kirijo just raised a brow, and then resumed to her reading of Crime and Punishment by Dostoevsky).

No, what made him feel uneasy is how Sanada is staring at him, almost glaring at him over the boxing gloves he was carefully stitching. It occurred to him why he is doing that when he didn't notice how close he is sitting next to Minako. He had to chuckle to himself about that. _Jealousy... quite rich and brilliant to those who are against it... _"This one's easy you just find the circumference and..." The lecture continues without any interruption. (Except for the harsh stares from the boxing champ) Hidetoshi finds it nice just being with her; just teaching her basic Trig and that her little knowledge about the numbers quite impressed him.

"You have some whip cream on your face Hidetoshi-kun..." Minako moved closer to him to wipe the cream off the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, something cracked from the lounge area, and the two found Sanada stalk past and strut loudly up stairs. Mitsuru looked up from her book and seemed quite put off at his behaviour while Minako seemed confused at the turn of events. Only Hidetoshi knew, and he is laughing silently while the brunette is not looking at him.

~0~0~

It was nearly eight o' clock, and he had to get home before nine.

"Thank you for the cake, Miss Takeba." He said to Yukari, who just nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Minako-kun." He waved at Minako, who waved back energetically.

"See you tomorrow, Hidetoshi-kun..!" She yelled at him and waved. She was smiling, and Junpei even pestered her about it.

"Why are you smiling?" He jeered teasingly at her, who playfully punched his shoulder.

"I was not!" She countered but she was laughing as she closed the door. Akihiko came back downstairs and seeing that the boy with Minako is gone, who breathed out a sigh of relief.

"H-hey, Minako. Want to eat at Hagakure tomorrow..?" He asked light-heartedly, but Minako shook her head, saying that she has a date after school with the disciplinary commissioner.

* * *

**First of all, I am so, so sorry that it took me a long time to update. My report card came out and unfortunately I got a really bad grade at my Filipino subject. Ugh... Sometimes I wish I was born as Japanese then I'll wear cute skirts and understand awesome games that were translated into Japanese...**

**Thank you and please review after reading this.**

**~Noelle Strife**


	4. Rank 4

_**Emperor Social Link (Attempted Lovers Route) Rank 4**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or P3P**_

_**Please enjoy the story.**_

_**~Noelle Strife**_

* * *

Chapter Four

Minako is still waiting for Hidetoshi.

The meeting has already started, and Mitsuru is here to give some pointers and listening to her fellow councilors' reports. Minako wanted to say that the disciplinary commissioner seems to be absent when the President seems to notice as well.

"Is Odagiri absent today?" She asked Chihiro, who looked like she was hesitating.

"Um... No... I think he's busy..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down and stared at her feet. Minako, who is busy helping another councilor at her paper work, looked up at her with rapt attention. "Busy doing what?" Mitsuru pressed on, the stamp paused midway to hear her reply.

"Busy playing Private DICK." Someone jeered from the corner of the room. The President, who didn't mind the comment, just sighed, resuming her stamping the papers. "Oh, you mean what Fushimi was telling me earlier... Well, his intentions are good, so you can't really blame him. But I understand how you feel..." There was silence after that, except for the rustle of pens and papers and the gentle thumps from the stamping.

However, Mitsuru stopped doing her work and looked at the other members, who were all looking at her expectedly. "...You can all go if you like. I don't mind. And I'm sorry for all the drama." She apologized as the room sighed and began to pack their things and go home. Minako just patted Mitsuru at the shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. "See you later at the dorm, senpai." She said as Mitsuru gave her a tired smile and resumed to her work.

Normally, the brunette would have stayed a bit longer if Hidetoshi is with her. She was beginning to develop feelings towards him, and she can't understand why. Well, the rumors about her and Junpei and even about her and Akihiko are as thick as the mist and honestly, she just wanted to spend time with guy friends (Although when it comes to Akihiko, it sometimes made her blush). Minako stepped out of the council room, bowing first to her senpai, and then closed the door. That's where she heard something.

"So where's your EVIDENCE, smart-ass!" Her head suddenly whipped to the direction of the voice. A crowd is already forming as she tried to see who's at the middle. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

It's Hidetoshi. He's with a punk, the two of them glaring at each other.

"I don't need evidence. You're too much trouble than you're worth..." Hidetoshi snarled but he kept his ground. The punk looked like he was going to hit him.

But Hidetoshi just went on, oblivious to see the trouble he's getting into. "Keeping quiet will do you no good." He whispered to him hoarsely. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You have my word as the head of the Disciplinary Committee."

Minako tried her best to intervene when the punk suddenly pulled back and punched Hidetoshi at the face. Everyone gasped, she gasped. She then pushed her way in further, with more gusto, until she made it to the center and knelt beside him. "Are you okay..?" Minako asked him worriedly, her eyes trailed to a bruise slowly appearing at his cheek.

"Minako-kun..." He whispered, his eyes gazing at hers as his massaged his cheek.

* * *

Hidetoshi was able to get another suspect.

He already crossed two from his long list yet he is determined to solve this case.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You have my word as the head of the Disciplinary Committee." He said sternly, to keep the atmosphere from darkening. But then, he saw someone moving from the crowd to get into the circle. He felt his eyes widen when he saw the brunette, who is obviously trying to push the crowd and help him. But before she could do that, the punk already reeled back and punched Hidetoshi squarely at the face. He heard everyone gasp, including her. The punk cursed at him and walked away.

"Gagh..." He mumbled in pain as he massaged his cheek. He hadn't been punched ever since middle school. He suddenly felt someone's presence beside him. He looked up and saw Minako, carefully checking his cheek with a worried expression. "Are you okay..?" She asked softly as he just nodded painfully. Whispers came from the crowd, and everyone is looking at them.

"That guy got what he deserves..."

"Arisato already has Junpei, and she's even cheating on Akihiko-senpai and this guy..!"

"They're freaks they are!"

"Let's go to the clinic, Hidetoshi-kun..." Minako mumbled, helping the disciplinary commissioner to his feet. Hidetoshi didn't say anything. In his mind, it seemed to him that it was his fault she got into this. Minako is always popular, and her being with him would start some nasty rumors. He heard about her eating at Hagakure with Iori, eating lunch at the rooftop with Sanada, other rumors are about her sneaking around at night, hanging out with a sober monk or that Tanaka person. He wanted to stop the students that spread around those rumors, but he can't seem to be sure...

~0~0~

He also heard about her being a member of the Health Committee.

Since Hasegawa is still suspended and Edogawa sensei is meditating or something at the backroom, this means Minako would be the one to treat him. She made him sit on one of the stools as she looked around the cabinet for a first aid kit, all the while saying, "You're doing a great job. But don't get into trouble like that, okay?" She said, finally finding the said kit and began to rummage through its contents.

"Thanks, I'm fine, really I am." Hidetoshi replied, staring at the towel and a green bottle he doesn't know of. He gulped. Maybe it's one of sensei's weird concoctions, but it seems that Minako sensed him. "Oh, don't worry." She teased cheerfully, dabbing the towel with the green liquid. It actually smelled like regular medicine. "When me and Saori-chan are bored, we tried to make our own medicine. Of course with Edogawa-sensei and Ouinishi-sensei permission." She added as she was gently dabbing the cloth on his cheek.

This action.

This gesture.

How his face seem to be as red as blood is definitely scary even to the author.

Hidetoshi couldn't think. How in the world did he get into this? Oh, yeah... He got hurt in the middle of his investigation... How freaking stupid of him!

"Ne, Hidetoshi-kun! Stop squirming! I can't see the bruise you know-!" Minako is trying to dab some more on his cheek but the guy is desperately trying to hide his face. "It's going to be- wha!" Minako doubled backward as slipped on the floor and Hidetoshi moved forward to prevent it. He nearly let her head get bonked at the floor as he breathed in a sigh of relief.

However, it seems that they are now what he and the rest of the council would say, in an 'awkward position'.

"Hidetoshi-kun..? You're steaming up..." Minako then stood up to get a wet towel when she is stopped by the disciplinary commissioner.

"Minako-kun..." He is blushing yet he held onto her hand without looking at her. "Don't make a fuss over me. Come, let's go home."

* * *

_**First of all, sorry. But anyway thank you.**_

_**That's all.**_

_**Please read**_


	5. Spending Time No 1

**So its been a while and yet I'm alive people! Just did this in a bit coz my sim died and I forgot I saved it. Oh well, just leave it to the Landgraabs!**

**Emperor Social Link (Lover's Route) Spending Time No. 1**

**Disclaimer: P3P and Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS**

**Please, enjoy the story.**

**~Noelle Strife**

* * *

Chapter Five: Spending Time No. 1

Minako sat on her bed, reading a book while listening the music from her portable stereo. It's Sunday. No school, yet there's a load of homework given to them from the teachers. Mr. Ekoda especially, who took the pleasure of giving out an assignment about writing an essay about Fushiju Sakomoto* and his latest works of literature. Minako sighed, thinking about doing the said essay with Yukari and Fuuka when her cellphone rang.

_Riiing! Riing!_

She pulled open her cellphone, and is surprised to see that the caller is Hidetoshi.

_"Um, g-g-good morning, Minako-kun!" _Hidetoshi's voice is a little fluttery, yet the brunette just giggled. _"Would you l-like to hang o-out with me t-t-t-today?!" _He said finally as Minako pursed her lips into a smile.

"Yes, of course!" She said, closing her book and placing it on her bed. She imagined Hidetoshi smiling and blushing at the other line.

"_Yes! I-I mean, thanks! I'll m-meet you in front of the station. S-see you there!" _Hidetoshi said giddily as he hung up. Minako just giggled and began to get ready. She put on an orange blouse, then replaced her pleated skirt with a white one she bought last week. She left her dangling red earphones on her shoulders and arranged the pins on her hair.

_Knock! Knock! _"Minako-chan, it's me, Fuuka. May I come in?" Minako looked over her shoulder and crossed the room to open the door. There, at the doorway, stood Fuuka, smiling at the young brunette serenely.

"Goodmorning, Minako-chan! This came by from the postman when I was getting the mail. It was addressed to you so I should give it to you now." fuuka then handed the girl a thick envelope with a tiny scrawl that is certainly addressed to her. Minako gasped happily. She knew that handwriting. It's a letter from her brother!

"Oh, thanks Fuuka. I'll be reading this later, coz I had to go somewhere today. But thanks for bringing this up to me." Minako smiled and placed the letter in her bag. Fuuka nodded then bid her farewell. Minako closed the door of her room and began to exit the dorm.

* * *

Hagakure

Day Time

Hidetoshi kept stealing glances at her as he slurped in the delicious ramen.

_'She looks so beautiful...' _He thought to himself as he watched every curve and outline of her face. It made him smile a bit. "I sometimes come here with a friend of mine. He's the president of the Photography club at our school. He can get a little willy-nilly and childish at times." He said as Minako laughed. Hidetoshi took note of her eyes, which seemed to sparkle everytime she laughs and smiles.

"The ramen is good here though, and we enjoyed it." He continued, continuing to eat his noodles. Minako added some spice to hers. "Do you like the food that they serve her, Minako-kun?" He asked her, taking note how pink his cheeks are by the refelction of the soup. He chose to ignore it.

"They're the best!" She said full-heartily, slurping in some more ramen and licking her lips. Hidetoshi smiled. This girl, whatever her actions may be, causes him to twitch his mouth a bit. He's slowly feeling giddy too.

"I agree with you; They serve the best ramen Iwatodai has to offer. Now let's continue to eat." He declared, putting spice into his bowl. But he soon regretted it since it was curry spice, which is the only spice he ever hated.

"Thanks for spending time with me, Minako-kun." He said to her, a gentle smirk escaped his lips. "I truly enjoyed being with you..." He turned to his noodles, then suddenly choked. The brunette started pounding his back and holding up a water bottle with a worried expression at her face. "T-thanks. It's not that we're on a date or something..!" He half yelled and half whispered which caused people to look at them questioningly. The girl just shrugged when a grin graced her face.

"It's okay, I enjoyed being with you too." At this, he turned red and didn't even mind the spicy curry that is still in his mouth. There's an awkward pause after that when he decided to call it a day and walk her back to the dorm.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it is short, but it has to be short because this is just spending time with the social link people. Actually, it has to be shorter than this, but I paid no attention to it.**

**Please continue Read and Review! Reviews makes me do another chapter so if you wanna see another chap, then you have to review first!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading The Fool in the Kingdom of the Emperor. Many more chaps to come!**

**~Noelle Strife**


	6. Rank 5

**Gud eve everyone! I so love this couple, they're next to ShinjiroxMinako and TheoxMinako.**

**Emperor Social Link (Lover's Route) Rank 5**

**Disclaimer: P3P and Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS**

**Please, enjoy the story.**

**~Noelle Strife**

* * *

Chapter Six: Rank Five

It's Wednesday today, and Minako is heading straight to the Council room when classes were over.

But as soon as she entered the room, she could hear the staff members arguing.

"How many times do I have to explain?" Hidetoshi glared at the members, who stared back fiercely. "It's like I'm talking to a moron…" He mumbled crossly as the female councilor, the vice president to be precise, whipped her hand in rage.

"Why are you accusing ME?! The cigarette butt was in the BOYS bathroom, right?!" She screamed furiously. However, Hidetoshi just glowered at her. "Can you prove that it wasn't a girl who left it there?" He said quietly as the other members just shook their heads in disgust.

"There's just no reasoning with you!

After that, the staff left, throwing Hidetoshi a glare and a snarl. The disciplinary commissioner just 'tsked' and turned towards the window.

"…What a bunch of Neanderthals…" He muttered angrily. Then as soon as he faced Minako, his expression softened. "…Minako-kun, were you there the whole time?" He asked her gently, restraining his voice from yelling at her too. The brunette didn't say anything for a while, but she crossed the room and hugged him in a friendly manner. However, Hidetoshi doesn't see any of this as 'friendly'. The blush at his face spells it correctly.

"They're being mean… I don't want you to get hurt so be careful, okay?" She said as Hidetoshi coughed to hide his blush. Why can't he stand up to pretty girls like her?

'_I could use a hug…' _He thought to himself as he slowly brought up his arms and embraced her back, and smile at his face. "Say, want to go somewhere? No use having a meeting without its members." He said with a somewhat tired grin as she beamed at him.

"Sure! Where to..?"

* * *

Iwatodai Strip Mall  
Wakatsku Restaurant

"…Oh, I see." Hidetoshi chuckled as he ate his milkfish. "Iori and Takeba does have that mischief going around the school. I'm glad you're doing well at your class." He added as Minako sipped her iced tea.

"There's really nothing to brag too much about. I just think studying is a basic must in my life; it's what Mitsuru-senpai says…" She giggled as the young boy laughed. They continued to chat and eat until they're done.

After that, Hidetoshi insisted to walk her home, despite the time and her protests.

"But Hidetoshi-kun-!"

"Don't worry, it's fine."

"But it's nearly nighttime-!"

"I can manage myself home. Besides, I can't leave you on your own at this time of night. There are a lot of strange people out at the streets these days…" He added as he smiled at her sincerely, noting the spreading pinkness already at her face. _I am a man of my word…_

She agreed to let him walk her home, since she already given up on him. Yet she wouldn't stop teasing him though. "Walking me home is just an excuse to see my room isn't it?" She said coyly as Hidetoshi heated up immediately while he vigorously shook his head.

"W-w-what?! N-no of course not! I just wanted to be with you…" He added when he looked up and gaped at her. "N-no! What I mean is…is, that I w-want you safe!" He then quickly grabbed her hand and speed-walked all the way to the dorm, with a laughing Minako holding his hand.

"Hidetoshi-kun…That's very kind of you." She said as she smiled warmly at him. The disciplinary commissioner just heated up again, but he managed to produce a small smile at her.

"Anything for you, you know…"

_I'm a man of my word._

* * *

**I know it's not worth the wait, but I'm so excited about 'Glad To Be With' that I keep getting the wrong grammar in my other stories. Just bear with me please, until my story is finished.**

**Hehe, actually, Minato will play a cameo here in other chapters, so just wait, okay?**

**Maybe I should make a Theo and Minako story where Theo and Minato were arguing about making time for the girl…Hmm, the story is still under hiatus…**

**Please read and review, everyone! Don't expect the next chapter if there's no on reviewing this chap!**

**Well, anyway, see ya!**

**~Noelle Strife**


	7. Rank Six

**Emperor Social Link (Lover's Route) Rank Six **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it blah blah blah.**

**Warning: I'm going to change the storyline now. If some of you noticed it, there is one story missing here. If you found out, I'll update sooner than you think!**

**Enjoy the all new warm-fuzziness thingies my little bro keeps telling me!**

**~Noelle Strife**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Rank Six

Lunchtime came too quickly for Yukari to notice.

She put down her pencil once the bell rang, signalling food for the others. Junpei hollered here and there, talking about how hot and cute his new girlfriend is, although everyone except she, of course him, Fuuka, Aigis and Minako, knew that he never stand a chance. This left a dispirited teen now slumped into his seat.

_Speaking of Minako... _The pink clad girl now unwrapped her lunch, her mind stuck on that thought. _She's always with Hidetoshi-kun during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And if she isn't busy, she was asked to hang-out with him at the strip mall at weekends. _Truth be told, there was this rumor going around gossiping mouths that the brunette was going out with him. At first, Yukari was a little surprised at the fact, then became uneasy when she thought about Akihiko-senpai, who is obviously crushing on her (Junpei, the Ace Defective, even broke into his room and was able to find evidence that he really liked their leader. Yukari even smacked him at the face when he actually **did **broke into his room.)

But even all that, she could see that Minako's happy just being with the student council member, despite what the students were talking behind his back. There was this definite shine at her eyes when she hangs out with or just by saying his name. _Minako is such a lucky gal..._ Yukari munched on her bento, unaware that she was being watched by a certain robot.

"Is there something bothering you, Yukari-san?" Said the monotonic voice of said robot. The archer merrily pronounced an 'eep' before replying back, "Aigis! How long have you been watching me?" She shrieked as the girl shrugged. "You have been, what Junpei-san says, spacing out for fifteen minutes and fifty four seconds." Aigis said without repulsion that the archer sweat-dropped.

"I'm thinking while eating." She replied back flatly, her attention back to her lunch.

"Are you thinking about leader-san and Hidetoshi-san?"

"Yeah- Wait, what?!" Suddenly the girl stood up, looking flushed. "How did you know that?!" She demanded an explanation when the blonde shrugged again.

"You were muttering their names subconsciously."

It's pretty much obvious that Yukari's having a bad day at lunch.

* * *

After School

Student Council Room

Minako tried to pick up the pace, but her books are just too heavy for her to run. She sullenly thought that she maybe late for Student Council.

And as she entered the room, no one's there except-

"Sorry it was a quick meeting. Everyone left already." Hidetoshi simply said to her while staring out of the window. "It's actually kind of nice without those hyenas around." He said harshly but the girl shook her head in disagreement. He pretended not to notice. _She's too good to be reprimanding me._

"You're not going home yet?" Her quaint voice echoed quietly throughout the room. The boy just smirked.

"There's something I want to take care of before I go home." Immediately after that, it felt like he was instantly slapped at the face by his consciousness.

**Liar.**

He quickly brushed it off, afraid that Minako might see. The brunette however, is very busy sweeping the floors. "You look troubled, Hidetoshi-kun. Is something bothering you?" She asked sweetly, her red earphones on and her eyes scanning the ground for some dust to clean up. The disciplinary coordinator didn't say anything at first. He just watched her clean up the room with graceful movements while his mouth agape. Finally, he turned away, away from her innocence.

"About the cigarette butt in the boys' bathroom... I have to do something... soon." He unconsciously said back, his gaze turning to a beautiful sakura tree. He heard a few things being moved and placed back again, she's still probably sweeping.

"...As you can see, the meeting's over, so you can leave if you want." He clenched his hands into fists, the thought of leaving him alone remained fresh into his mind. It seemed that she stopped since it suddenly became quiet.

There was more scuffling, and he felt arms moved to his back. Hidetoshi widened his eyes in surprise.

"I'll stay here longer, as long as I know you're alright." Her voice is muffled, her arms gently tightening around him into a hug. The familiar pink tinge appeared again at his face, but he didn't bother to try and hide it; he can't even move his arms because he's too transfixed to do any action.

"I see..." He said, precariously perching his head to bump slightly onto hers. _Is this real..? Can this possibly real..? Am I dreaming..? Just taking a breather from class and nap..? _His arms moved once again and placed it over hers. He smiled. It's very much real.

"Thanks. I'm alright now." His smile grew bigger and his stomach is doing crazy backflips. Is he that giddy? What is this feeling..?

"I'll walk you home, Minako-kun. Those books certainly are bigger and heavier than you."

* * *

**What? Is it like, months since I last updated? Sorry about that, I got summer homework which is a pain in the ass.**

**Read and Review guys! Lovers Route is all planned out for your fantasies!**

**~Noelle Strife**


End file.
